Worship
by SuicidalSmile
Summary: To you Saeyoung is a beautiful man and you want him to realize that, even if you must take matters into your own hands /SMUT/


**hello you guys already know i like to sin so here is more. sin**

It was twilight, the stars just beginning to rise from their slumber and blink lazily down at the world below. Perched in an office chair, knees pulled to chin, greasy crumbs on chin and fingers roaming across keys with remarkable ease, Saeyoung watched the security feeds. Previously he'd been working, trying to finish numerous jobs for the freelancing company he was working for, but now- as the skies darkened he couldn't help himself. You usually weren't this late, always home for dinner, bearing spring rolls with a smile on your face. Unblinkingly, Saeyoung reached into the chip bag and withdrew a handful of crumbles, shoving them into his mouth as his gaze remained glued to the feeds. When would you return? You'd been gone for _so_ long- ten hours and forty three minutes- almost an eternity.

Turning on his phone, irritated to see you hadn't texted him. Licking the sweet salt from his lips, Saeyoung punched a short message, " _where r u?_ " hoping for a speedy response. Two minutes and nothing, grabbing at his hair he let out a breathy groan, he knew he should have placed a tracker on you. Suddenly a ghost of movement in the feeds, a hooded figure approaching the front door. The shadowy person pulled the hood from their head, looking directly up to the stationed camera cheekily, holding up a large bag of groceries, a peace offering.

Immediately, Saeyoung typed a quick code into the console, feet shuffling across the cement floors, hurrying to the door. Rounding the corner you were already inside, tugging off a dripping jacket and tossing it aside, brown locks frizzy from the rain and clinging to your neck.

"Hey Saeyoung, how are-"

Arms wrap around your front, tugging your chill against a warm sweatered body, the familiar scent of honey tingling your senses. You return the hug graciously, welcoming the heat his arms offer, petting his curly locks.

"Missed me?' You whisper.

Chapped lips peck your cheek before crushing arms withdraw slightly, holding you loosely. "You were gone for _so_ long."

Unable to stop the giggles you return the kiss, lips brushing his nose. "I'm sorry, I brought dinner though. Those buckwheat noodles you like from the farmers market."

Previously pouty lips tug into a smile, fingers skimming along the strip of skin between your pants and blouse. "Dinner sounds _so_ good right now. If I keep eating Honey Buddha Chips like this even my supply will run out."

Detangling yourself from him you bring the bag into the kitchen, withdrawing three pairs of chopsticks and settling them on the coffee table, plopping onto the couch. Saeyoung follows, lifting up your legs and laying them across his lap. Grabbing two take out boxes you pass one to him and keep the other, each of you retrieving a wrapped pair of chopsticks. Opening the container eagerly you take a deep slurp, chewing on the steamy noodles, "no Saeran?"

Saeyoung, who was also shovelling food into his mouth, looks over at you. "He ate earlier I think, said he had something to do this evening."

Slightly disappointed that Saeran couldn't enjoy the noodles fresh, you lean your head against the sofa's armrest, exhaling.

Around a mouthful of food Saeyoung asks, "long day?"

Nodding you try to eat while leaning back, it's quite a difficult task. "Yeah, who knew that so many people would demand my attention? So many photographs . . . I'm _just_ a party planner."

Chuckling Saeyoung wipes sauce from his chin, placing his food aside. "My six oh six is so popular, I'm kinda jealous~"

Opening an eye you glare at him, "it's nothing to be jealous of it's exhausting."

"That's not what I meant-"

You blink, unsure what he was implying.

His hands find your calves, kneading gently across your shins. "Want a massage?"

Surprised by his offer you nod, "that would be amazing." You say honestly, acknowledging the aching in your limbs.

Strong hands roam up and down your calves indecisively before he pulls your socks off, hands rubbing circles into the arches of your feet. It's amazing, the sensation so relaxing your eyelids droop unwillingly. Saeyoung doesn't rush, patient and generous with his talented hands, drifting from your worn feet up your calves. Dreamily you're eyes fall closed as the knots, tension and soreness are worked from each muscle, as your fiancee's hands diligently work at you. In fact you're so out of it you barely register his hands climbing your legs, brushing past your kneecaps and then massaging your thighs. It feels heavenly, unseeingly you reach out and take ahold of Saeyoung's sweater drawing him to your lips; the kiss is slow and your hands skim up his arms until they tangle in the hair at the nape of his neck.

Quivering hands rest on your hips, circling the rounded bones, he moans against you. Eyelashes fluttering you look at him through half-lidded eyes, nose pressed to his, breaths mingling.

Curling in the snarls at his neck you lean in, gently suckling his lower lip. "You're beautiful," you murmur.

A heavy flush, almost steaming up the lenses of his glasses, he worries the bottom lip you had just claimed. "Aren't I supposed to be saying that to you?"

Exhaling you brazenly drag your teeth along the planes of his jaw, tongue soothing the teeth tracks. "But you're beautiful Saeyoung, red really suits you."

Trembling fingers palm at his cheeks, as if trying to suffocate the blush. Despite his comment he's pleased, you can tell because his lips threaten to inch into a grin, teeth clamping down the traitorous muscles. Once again his mouth finds you, deepening the kiss, tongues tangling and breathing increasing. Throughout the past few weeks there had been little time for couple time, _personal pleasures._ Saeran was adjusting to a more normalized lifestyle while still trying to shake possible lawsuits from the hospital. Saeyoung was incredibly busy, helping his brother climatize, detaching himself fully from his company and starting a new life. You understood, this was a complicated affair and there wasn't time for such things- though you yearned for them. Thankfully you were able to suppress such desires, Saeyoung needed your support and you wouldn't let anything compromise that. But now- you thought vainly- there was none of that. Saeran was making remarkable progress and was becoming comfortable with meeting others and was accepting what happened with Mint Eye. able to find peace he never even imagined. Furtively, you wondered if Saeyoung wanted you as much as you did him.

Unlocking his lips from yours, fingers trailing his spine your desire pooled in your stomach; a warm reminder of what you longed for. "Saeyoung . . . what are you thinking about right now?"

Amber eyes fell to you, almost hidden by crimson locks. For half a second Saeyoung looked tortured by something, a phantom darkness lingering in his eyes before dissipating with a blink. Reaching out his hand rested on your cheek, thumb stroking the bridge of your nose, lingering alongside your temple.

"What am I thinking about? Finishing those noodles, you want some more?" Leaning across your legs, he grabbed his container off the table, taking another noisy bite.

Dejected you veered yourself away from him, withdrawing your legs so they were pulled against your chest. So it was just you? He didn't long for you like you did him? It stung horribly, surely he loved you but . . . maybe that love didn't equate to lust in his mind? Bitter tears rose to your eyes and your tongue dried, you refused to cry- it was stupid, so stupid. Crushing your palms against your aching eyes you weren't able to swallow the small sob that came from within your chest.

"Hey? Is something wrong?"

Instantly he's touching you, hands prodding you, brushing across your arms and lacing through your hair. Smothering your petty sobs you look up at him, brushing the dampness from your cheeks.

Shaking your head you lie, "no, I'm fine."

A deep frown, brows drawing together and eyes flashing. Scooping up your hands he squeezes them with his own, bringing them to his cheek.

"Please don't lie to me." Saeyoung says, whisper feathering across your knuckles.

Gnawing on the inside of your cheek you allow him to kiss every fingertip, suckling on each digit, his tongue finding your pulse and worshipping the beat. You're enthralled, limbs set aflame as his eyes bore into you.

"Saeyoung I-" you falter, was this selfishness speaking? Was it unfair to ask this of him? To voice your insatiable lust for him? Before you can withhold your devious tongue the words are spoken, "I want you."

Numbly he blinks, teeth pressed delicately to the pad of your palm, his breath sending guilty shivers across your skin. He doesn't stir, gaze glued to your own, for half a moment you're convinced time has stopped, that is until he licks the inside of your wrist causing you to yelp.

"S-Saeyoung?!"

He doesn't stop, rolling up your sweater sleeve, tongue following the veins in your arm, tracing the blue rivers buried under pale flesh. Every tongue stroke is followed by a sloppy, open mouth kiss, this continues until he reaches the joint of your elbow. Teasingly he bites the hypersensitive flesh, causing you to jump.

"W-w-what are you doing!?"

Chuckling, Saeyoung abandons your arm and rises until he's eye level with you, a ghost smile pulling his lips into a smirk.

"You're a minx, you always know what I'm thinking." He hums, his scorching breath bringing redness to your ears.

Nervously you try to deny the excited thumping within your chest, struggling to maintain eye contact. "But . . ."

Bony fingers shimmy the hem of your sweater up your tummy, though Saeyoung keeps his eyes on you, smirk widening. "But . . .?"

Gulping you realize he's going to make you say it- the smug bastard. Though you desperately didn't want to give him that satisfaction the ache within your thighs was making its intent known.

Scrunching your nose, grip tightening on Saeyoung's shoulders you manage, "I want your body now!"

A undeniably appreciative snicker, Saeyoung's eyes glowing with lust and perhaps a dosage of pride he smashes his mouth against yours. This time there is no hesitation, you open your mouth immediately, allowing him to ravish you. His teeth nibble on both your upper and bottom lip, tongue brushing the roof of your mouth, jostling a moan from you. Tilting your head back he dives upon you, pinning you against the couch cushions. You're putty, his knees against your thighs, his mouth pulling every desperate gasp of air from within your chest. Never before had you been kissed like this, lungs swelling with need of release. Yanking your lips from him you pant, gazing up at him. Pupils blown, mouth red from the previous engagement, he looks down at you with unrestrained passion.

"God, you're beautiful~" you whisper, prodding his lower lip with your finger, combing back his hair.

Another flush, his crooked frames adjusted with trembling fingers. He's taken aback, and you wonder if he believes you. To you, Saeyoung Choi, was like looking at the sun. His radiance constantly surprised you and often you wondered if he could see it, the iridescent light within.

Swooping in you nervously trace his ear with your nose, his breath catching and fists balling into your cardigan.

"You're so handsome," you purr daring tongue rimming the shell, "smart and funny."

Above you he shivers, an audible _gulp_ resonating in the tense moment. Quaking beneath you his hands become impatient and dance along your lower abdomen, trailing your panty line. Excited by his boldness you follow the planes of his jaw, leaving a wet trail of kisses. At the apex of his throat, adam's apple bobbing, you suckle it, eliciting a broken moan. Refusing to ignore it you lap lazy circles, around and around, Saeyoung's fingers trembling along your hips.

Before you can even believe what you're saying words begin falling from your mouth, "let me pleasure you, Saeyoung. Let the entire block hear as I _suck_ you. Let me think of only you and-"

A loud inhale through clenched teeth, his head falls to your shoulder and his hands have stopped. "W-why are you saying this?- I can't hold back anymore . . ."

He sounds wrecked, raspy and raw, the point of no return and you're glad for it. Your teeth clamp on the flesh atop his collarbone, he grunts as you finish the masterpiece of your lovemark with a tender kiss.

Nipping at the underside of his chin you breathe against the heated flesh, "who's asking you to hold back?"

Abruptly he pushes you from him, arms on your upper forearms. Shocked you're about to question him until you see his face. Screwed and tense he's munching on the inside of his cheek, eyes dark with want and his chest rises and falls in rapid succession.

"I need to know you want this- want _me-_ before this goes any further. After this I don't think I can," he squeezes his eyes shut, clenching at your shirt. "After this I won't be able to let go."

You hadn't expected this. Didn't he know by now you only had eyes for him? Slowly you loop your arms around his neck, bringing him to your mouth. You don't kiss him right away, his forehead resting against yours, pupils dilated. Able to taste his breath, without closing your eyes, you suck on his bottom lip. Immediately he's shivering again, heat eating at his cheeks as you refuse to break eye contact. Once you're satisfied that lip is well worn you switch, same motions duplicated along the top. If he doubts your intentions you'll just have to show him your resolve; that no man alive could enrapture you as he does.

Shrugging his hoodie off his shoulder, revealing the tops of his shoulders you increase your pace. Biting at the bend of his neck then all across the tops of his now exposed shoulder, leaving angry looking teeth marks.

Saeyoung growls, knees burying against your sides as your perusal increases. You can tell his resolve is crumbling, you wonder what he's afraid of. Wrapping his fists in your clothing he fiercely wrenches your lips from his neck and draws you to him. This kiss isn't tender, no this one is _ravenous_ , it's as if he aims to eat you whole. There isn't a spot of you he isn't, restless hands drifting from breast, to your back to rub swift circles against your covered heat.

You're unable to hide the grin that creeps onto your face, as Saeyoung gives into what you wanted from the beginning. Taking advantage of your open mouth his tongue traces your teeth, sending gooseflesh across your skin. Between your legs the pangs increase, clamping your legs together to sate the ache.

Saeyoung pulls his mouth from you, an embarrassing saliva string attached to each of your lips. His hair is mussed, a snarled mess atop his head and his lovebites shine in the dim lighting.

"Saeyoung," you mumble against his persistent mouth, "my shirt . . ."

Pausing, the redhead looks down and realized sheepishly that he's tugged at your cardigan so roughly that the knitted fabric is unravelling.

"How about instead of ruining my clothing you just _remove_ them?" You say coyly, itching for his hands to be on you.

Stupefied, Saeyoung blinks down at you, he clearly hadn't even considered this. Hands cupping your hips he swallows, trying to moisten his parched mouth.

"Are you sure?" He asks, though his hands are already pushing your tank up your belly

Giggling you nod, shrugging one shoulder out of the article, motioning for Saeyoung to continue this action. Slowly you're freed from everything but your bra, a simple black lacey thing, you regret not wearing something more exciting.

However as you're thinking this you look up at Saeyoung and his jaw is open, overwhelmed by the sight of you. This look brings a blush to your cheeks and suddenly it's you who's feeling nervous.

"A-are you going to take it off?" You mutter, words mumbled by your quivering hand.

Shaking the shock from his face Saeyoung's lips once again swirl into a smug smile, pushing the straps off your shoulders. Teasingly he reaches behind you, knee brushing your pulsating core, causing a whimper to rise from you. Shucking the bra aside you're left bare, the chilled air stiffening your nipples.

Saeyoung's breath catches, pink tongue tracing his lower lip; the lip which is red from your handiwork. Pupils dilated, he squeezed one orb tentatively, fascinated by its softness.

Sighing you relish at the attention, your skin had been burning for treatment for a long while now. It's gradual as he rolls your breasts in his hands, slightly damp with sweat as he works. The sensation is pleasant if not very exciting and Saeyoung realizes this, frowning as you're not squealing from his ministrations. Lowering his mouth to you he grabs one pebbled nipple and sucks hard; your hands instantly in his hair. Finally receiving the response he was craving he accelerates, tongue twirling in rapid circles. Ruthlessly he peppers you in love bites, every inch of your chest seeming to catch his interest. His mouth is so hot on you and devious fingers flick and twist at the free nipple. Panting, the lava in your abdomen boils and you writhe beneath him.

"Sae- _ah!_ Oh my god, that feels _so_ good!"

The bastard laughs, his lips still clamped around your nipple and every tremor is electric against you.

Swatting at his arm your face burns, "j-jerk! I think someone is still wearing too much! It's unfair."

Chuckling he withdraws, lips glistening. "Do you think so? I don't know I like having a bit of an advantage."

Pouting you yank at the drawstrings on his sweater, wordlessly telling him to strip. Still laughing he obliges. First his hoodie, followed by his shirt, then he awkwardly pulls of his jeans, refusing to get off of you in the process. After this he's left in nothing aside from his boxers, cross chain dangling from his neck.

Satisfied, and craving revenge, you pluck at his nipple watching as he jumps at the contact. "Much better," you drawl.

Sweat clings to his neck, coating his chest and you're incredibly excited to see a small wet spot on his grey boxers. Recognizing his nervousness you lavish him in simple touches, trace the line of his jaw, the planes of his chest and the curves of his arms. How desperately you want to prove your love to this wonderful, blushing man atop you.

"Let me worship you, love." You whisper against his throat, "lean back and I promise I'll be gentle . . . just let me touch you."

Amber eyes find you, mouth open as shallow pants fall from his chapped lips. In his eyes there is apprehension, of what you're unsure, but theres also _need_. Stark and tangible, glimmering and it makes your heart clench.

"I love you Saeyoung Choi," you say, embarrassed at how your words warble. "You're the single most precious thing to me," you tenderly cup his cheek, sketching his eyelid.

A breathy gasp escapes his lips and silently he falls backwards, pulling you with him. Surprised you yelp but before you can question, he has you squashed against his chest.

" _Shit,_ you make me lose my mind, those soft words- lips- _argh,"_ he heaves, eyes squeezed shut. "I love you so damn much,"

Elated, you suckle at his earlobe causing Saeyoung to curse.

"You're wicked," he hisses, opening one eye to peep up at you.

"I know, now will you let me touch you?"

Gulping, Saeyoung nods and attempts to force some of the stiffness from his limbs. Adrenaline humming in your ears, you begin as slow as he had been with you. Starting with just fingers every line on his body you follow, like a connect the dots coloring book. Immediately the effect you have on him is evident, boxers tenting as his arousal peaks. You find it hard to ignore, curious of his taste, girth, size . . . so many questions. You wrangle those naughty thoughts for the time being, focusing on praising him.

You shower him in compliments, telling him how handsome and wonderful he is as you inch closer and closer to his cock. He's shaking, reeking of sweat and hands balled into fists at his side in an attempt to control himself. Jaw locked and muscles jumping at even the most innocent of touches you hope your curiosity isn't driving the poor boy mad. You're unable to stop yourself, you want to kiss, suck, lick every freckle, mole and blemish. Hissing as you graciously drag your tongue over his hips Saeyoung's hands find your hair, nails nicking your scalp.

Smiling, you brush your palm up his inner thigh, his cock leaping. "Hey, Saeyoung . . . how bad do you need to be touched right now?"

A choked wheeze, lip clenched between white teeth. " _Fuckfuck,_ please- I need you so badly."

Hooking your fingers in his waist band you shimmy them down, his penis slipping over the waistband. Instantly he sucks in a ragged breath, chest welling up as his hips rise from the couch. Hard and wider than you anticipated you inspect him, sex pulsating at the thought of being filled. _No, this is about Saeyoung-_ you tell yourself harshly, clamping your legs together tighter. _Pleasure him_.

Carefully you skim one finger along his oozing slit, scooping a helping of the precum gathered there. Even this simple action causes his hips to buck, a throaty growl escaping him. Intrigued now you toy with his balls, running your thumb around their circumference, absorbing his expressions as he trembles. This continues for a few prolonged moments until Saeyoung grunts so loudly he blindly reaches for your hand and forces you to take his length. Once your hand is wrapped around him he sighs, chest deflating.

"My dashing rogue is rather impatient," you titter, gliding along his shaft in tight, slow strokes.

His fingers, still enveloped by your hair, flex and tighten, signalling his pleasure. Up and down you draw out moan after moan, his entire body locked as you refuse to increase the pace. During this your free hand finds his backside, pinching the sweaty flesh.

" _Agh_ , _agh_ \- _shitshitt_ , that's good." He seethes, trying to fuck himself against your hand.

Bending forward your lick his mushroomed tip once, his taste exploding on your tongue, salty and warm. Saeyoung bites his palm to keep from shouting, hands splaying in your wild locks. Gingerly you unhook your jaw, prepared to take him all in. Tongue pressed to the bottom of your mouth you ease over his shaft, taking him in until he tingles your gag reflex. Jumping in bliss, Saeyoung releases a string of jumbled curses, bobbing against your cheek. Jaw stretched wide to take his width you begin, careful of your teeth. You wince, his length almost gagging you but you don't relent, rising up and down his cock. Though it's hard to concentrate as you take his dick you remember to caress his balls. In no time he is struggling, bouncing his hips to meet your throat, groaning as he lets out a chorus of your name. _Pop,_ you release him, looking up from him. Sweat rolling down his taut neck, pupils consuming his honeyed irises. Loosed and panting you drink in the sight of him, admiring his love dotted chest.

"You're gonna cum now," you say factually as you take him, gaze still on his.

His face, which is already incredibly red, increases in its scarlet hue. Draping an arm over his eyes, fingers trailing along your cheek he nods.

"Please, I want it." He breathes, a soft exhale.

This time there is no holding back, you suck at him with such ferocity tears well in your eyes. It's delicious, the taste of him, the way his moans sound in your ears, everything you adore. You can tell his orgasm is near because his hips freeze, no longer pounding into your mouth and his mouth falls open, eyes lolling. Happily you suck deeply, his cum erupting into your never faltering mouth. _So much-_ the tang of his seed rinsing your teeth as your manage to swallow. Retracting you wipe your mouth, ready to admire your work. As you wanted Saeyoung has unravelled, not a single muscle moving beside the dancing of his adam's apple. Mouth agape, tongue hanging out, eyes closed, arm draped across a soaked forehead. Languidly you pull yourself up his body, not so discreetly giving him a final grope. From here you clean away every droplet of sweat, relick each lovebite and begin to leave new ones; all while praising the man below you. Eventually, after falling from his high, Saeyoung looks up at you, cheeks still flushed.

"Hello my prince~" you tease, meeting his mouth in a soft kiss.

Tenderly he kisses you, cupping your cheeks. You savour each other's warmth, mouths tiredly leaning across one another. Who knows how long you're tangled in each other's arms, naked chest pressed to naked chest and your heart soars.

"Saeyoung, I have a favor to ask?" You whisper against his closed eyelid, his arms wrapped snugly around your torso.

Sleepily he hums in response, "what's that?"

Snuggling into him you answer, "please never force me to leave your side, no matter the reason. Things are more normal now but no matter what happens . . . I just want to be at your side."

Silence, and you fear rejection but before your worries escalate Saeyoung's arms crush you against his chest, pulling your head under his chin and inhaling your scent.

"I-I promise. I don't want that day to come, one where you can't be beside me."

Tearfully you nod, "me neither."

 **so how was it? it took me a long time to write haha please drop a review I'd super appreciate it ! thanks!**

 **3 Suicidal**


End file.
